Natsu the slayer
by Chill123
Summary: Natsu hits his head and can now think.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other for Natsu. Wake up and go hunt food for him and Igneel. After eating breakfast Igneel would have him do his warm up. Carrying a boulder up a down a mountain. But the mountain now was muddy and slippery from last nights storm. As Natsu was carrying the boulder up the mountain he slipped and lose his focus and grip on the boulder. Dropping the boulder and falling down with it down the mountain. As Natsu was falling down he hit his head a couple of times on rocks jutting out of the mountain. Then stopped at the bottom. Igneel came to Natsu after laughing his ass off and checked Natsu for any injuries. Not seeing any he took Natsu to there cave and put him down then laughed some more and fell asleep. When Natsu woke up his head felt clearer and his thoughts weren't just randomly coming to him anymore.

"I see you're awake how's your head Natsu," Igneel asked.

"It feels clearer and thoughts aren't just coming to me."

"Hmm... maybe you will actually get what I'm teaching you now. Anyway, I bet you're hungry let me go get your food. I don't want you walking around with that head injury yet." with that Igneel when and got them food.

While eating Natsu thought of something. "Hey Dad, since you're the fire dragon king, does that mean you could teach me other types of fire dragon slayer magic."

"No, I can't I only know fire dragon magic. A dragon can only learn one type of there variant unless they were born a hybrid but they can only usually use the mixed element. You won't have time to learn that any way you have to learn fire dragon slayer magic, dragon force, fire dragon king mode, and dragon culture before you could learn other magic."

"Dad, I have another question what if I ate another element?"

"Well, it depends if you were to eat another fire dragon's fire you could use their magic for a time. If you ate another element you would probably die but there have been cases where a slayer ate another element by accident and lived but that was few and far between. You could try but you will have the most excruciating death if you fail."

"Really what element could I do?"

"Well, lightning would probably be the best for you since you could handle the heat. Also, it is chaotic in nature that is similar to fire since both of them are hard to control. If you were to do an element with a different nature like the earth which is solid it would most likely kill you from the contrasting personalities but you would have to find potent enough earth first."

"So your saying I will never be able to use earth magic, and how will I find potent lightning if I have to find potent earth?"

"I never said that you couldn't use earth magic just that it would kill you if you ate the raw form and tried to use dragon slaying magic with it. Also, lightning is always potent if it comes from storms."

"So I can use other magic?"

"Yes but after all the fire dragon slaying magic."

"Dad is their other slaying magic."

"If a creature teaches a person to slay their own kind then yes there are others. If you run into another type of slayer be careful. The god and devil fire slayers fire could hurt you since they are the flames of purity and darkness. but if they were not taught by the actual kind then you could probably eat them."

"The final question I have is when where you going to tell me that I was END?"

"So you gained your memories of how you were created. Well, I was not going to tell you. You are Natsu Dragneel you chose who you are."

"Thanks, dad but do I have to kill my brother. Wouldn't that kill me?"

"No, it wouldn't kill you as long as the book isn't destroyed you will live as long as your natural life span permits after he dies. Zerf created it that way for only you and the demon Sayla.'

"Why that demon specifically."

"She is the keeper to your book and the one who would take care of you if Zerf accidentally kills you."

"So could I also train with my curse?"

"Actually what is your curse. I was never told by Zerf what exactly your curse was?"

"My Curse is the ability to use any fire slayer magic but I have to go open my book but I can only learn one type of slayer magic every three years."

"How are you going to open your book?"

"I can summon Sayla apparently."

"Okay then if you want to I won't stop you but you might overwork your self if you try learning two different types of slayer magic."

"Don't worry Igneel I will not slow me down. Okay, here we go." Natsu held his hand out and thought of summoning Sayla. A magic circle formed under Natsu then a bright light appeared. Once it dissipated a female appeared next to Natsu.

"Hello, master END how may I be of service?"

"I would like you to open my book so I can get a new slaying ability."

"Okay master but I have a worn you. The book takes three years to charge to get another slaying ability. Also, It won't let you take another slaying ability until you are proficient enough in the one you were given or slay a creature with that given magic. The book will glow when both of the criteria have been met."

"Okay then let's open the book."'

"Okay, Master the book will tell me what you got. Let's see you are now a Phoenix Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Master the book will tell me what you got. Let's see you are now a Phoenix Slayer."

"But aren't Phoenix immortal?"

"Yes and no. While a Phoenix can be reborn every time it dies. They choose when they don't want to be reborn." Said Igneel.

"I guess that means I have to be proficient enough or find a Pheonix that doesn't want to be reborn. Okay, you can go know Sayla."

"See you later master." With that, she was gone in a poof.

"Natsu we should go to bed if you want to be able to train in both slaying methods. Also, your head needs to heal from this much thought."

"Okay WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN FROM THIS MUCH THOUGHT."

"Whatever you think come on."

"Phff... Okay."

* * *

The next morning.

"Okay, Natsu you know how I said it would be hard for you to learn another slaying method. Well since you got the Phoenix slaying the moves are pretty much the same with different words except for the first since they don't have any. The only challenge for you will be their healing techniques but once you learn these you will be even more resistant to any sickness or poison."

"Dad, what are the other difference between dragon slayers and Phoenix slayers?"

"Dragon slaying magic is a lot more destructive than Phoenix slaying magic. Also, dragon fire is a lot hotter than what any Phoenix can produce. Phoenix Magic does not have any special modes however they can teleport but the ability is hard to learn. Now I think that was enough information let's start training."

"Okay, dad." With that, he started the same warmup as yesterday but not dropping the boulder today. Then a thousand pushup, squats, situps, burpees, and an hour plank. After that Igneel thought Natsu how to read and write in draconic. Then Natsu would train in the basic moves of dragon slaying. Then he would learn dragon culture. This schedule continued for a year with some differences like learning to read and write in English and learn human culture instead of draconic.

"Okay, Natsu now that you have learned the basic moves I now want you to try work on phenix healing magic somehow."

"Don't worry dad I know how to train my healing magic."

"Really how?"

"The basic information is in my head somehow."

"Okay since it looks like that won't take you long I want you to work on the dragonslayer secret moves."

"Hey, dad how many dragon slayers secret moves are there?"

"There can be an indefinite amount of moves. Secret moves are moves that you create and aren't the basic moves. That's the reason they're called secret moves because only you know them. However, I will give you two that I created. They are called exploding fist and lava plum. The exploding fist is explanatory. Lava plum on the other is where you stop on the ground and make lava come out of the ground. Now you have to work out how I did those and recreate the move and other new moves. Now, do you see what I mean by indefinite?"

"Yes, I think."

"Well, at least you can think."

"HEYYYYY."

"But on a serious note Natsu I forgot to mention don't create moves that cost too much magic or constantly use special moves. The drain on your core could kill you or have negative effects for you that even the Phoenix magic your trying to learn won't help you recover."

With that, Natsu trained for nine months mostly learning Phoenix magic after blowing himself up form trying to learn secret arts. Even if he could now think he still just the same old Natsu.

"Okay Natsy since you said the information isn't coming to your head anymore I'm going to assume that you learned all the healing magic you can. Now the next step for you to work on would be Dragonforce the power to match that of a full grown if used properly. However, there is something you should know. Using the Dragonforce will speed up your prosses of being a Dragon."

"Wait! So I'm turning into a dragon right now and how do I stop it?"

"Yes you are being turned into a dragon but it's a very slow process but using Dragonforce will speed that up exponentially. The way to stop it is for me to go into your body and release something that Grandeeney said. Don't bother asking me what it was because I don't remember. I think I fell asleep halfway through her boring explanation."

"So when were you going to go in my body?"

"In five years when you are around twelve. Now Natsu I wasn't supposed to tell you anything but since I'm this far in I might as well tell you. I and four other dragons are going to send you and their slayers to the future by 400 years. When we do that we will be inside your to help deal with the strain and when we get to the future the earth will be overflowing with Ethernano. With this overflow, we can gain parts of our souls back and help speed the process of preventing you from becoming a dragon."

"Why don't you have your soul?"

"It was stolen by a dragon that was once a dragon slayer by the name of Achnalogia. That is what I and the other dragons are trying to prevent. If you are taught Dragon slayer magic by a dragon you will turn into one. However, if you learn dragon slayer magic any other way you will not. We don't know why that is but we are trying to prevent it from happening to you."

"Okay, I guess I get it so what were you going to teach me?"

"I was going to teach you fire dragon king mode. A mode, more powerful than dragon force however the mode will have a far greater strain than that of dragon force. Are you ready?"

"But wait if it's the fire dragon king mode won't that speed it the process more than the dragon force?"

"No fire dragon king mode is just raw power while Dragonforce makes you take characteristics of a dragon. do you see what I'm getting at."

"Okay, I get it now."

"Now get back to training."

With that Natsu trained to handle the strain and to use fire dragon king mode in two years.

"Okay, Natsu since I don't have anything to teach you anymore call your demon for another type of slayer ability."

Natsu then had summoned Sayla.

"Hellow master the book has glowed meaning you can now have another slaying ability."

"Okay, can you now open my book?"

"Yes master, Okay let's see you now have the ability to slay the gods themselves."

"So a fire god slayer hmm. Okay then Sayla, before I forget I will be gone for 403 years, don't worry if you don't hear from me. Other than that you can go."

"Okay, master."

with that Sayla was gone and Igneel immediately began to help Natsu train in the art of god slaying. this training went on for the remainder of the time they had together. Natsu went to bed with Igneel next to him. the next morning all that was left was a note and a white scally scarf.

* * *

Notes: Natsu training might seem fast but with him thinking more quickly I fell like he could have completed all the training Igneel had for him. Wendy is younger than Natsu by a couple of years but her training seemed more compete than his. The cannon Natsu is pretty dumped yet he learned a majority of everything except for dragon culture/ history. So I feel the amount of time he spent on it is appropriate. Also, Natsu won't use his god slayer abilities unless he has to. that being said dragon force and dragon king mode will be his very last resorts if he can't beat his opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I noticed the warmth that I had the previous night was gone. Along with that warmth Igneels sent was gone. I know that scents can't just disappear in one night. Meaning that I was in the future. As I get up I notice that I'm now wearing a scarf that smells like Igneel. Meaning that it is probably infused with his scales making it have magical properties. Getting out of my thought I look around and notice that the cave is different from before and is probably a whole other cave considering the roof is only a couple of feet above me and the walls are also only a couple of feet wide. This cave probably wouldn't even fit Igneel foot. Even if I hadn't known about it before I would have to be an idiot for not noticing these diffrences.

Since I've traveled to the future I might as well summon Sayla. Walking out of the cave to give her enough room to appear I command her to come to me. Unlike the last times I've called her she didn't instantly appear. After waiting for a few moments I call her again. Yet she doesn't appear.

Well, I guess she's busy. I should have asked her what she did before so that I could find her. It doesn't matter I probably don't need any extra strength with all the power I have. If I keep gaining more power I probably wouldn't find anyone to challenge me. That would be boring well might as well try finding people to test my strength against after I eat.

After sniffing the air he got the sent of a boar not too far from him. After tracking it, he lit his fist and came to the discovery that his fire had way more power than before. After seeing that he lowered the temperature of his flames and sent a min fireball to the boar instantly charing it. After sitting down and eating it Natsu thought about his magic.

Why is my magic so much stronger. What was it that Igneel said. The world would be overflowing with Ethernano. I think that's what powers our magic. So I probably what to power my attacks down a whole lot to see where they gage now. Well, I could always use just the basic fire magic and if I need I could use my dragon or phoenix slayer magic at their lowest power. Well, I might as well find a village to see if they know a place where I could find strong people.

It took Nastu a day to find a village close to him.

After getting to the village Natsu noticed an old man at an entrance. Deciding to ask him where to find strong people. "Hey, old man do you know where I could find strong people."

"Why does a young man like yourself want to find strong people. And where are your parents?"

"Well I wanted to test my straight against them and my dad is no longer with me." Natsu had decided to say that Igneel was dead since it would be easier to explain than to say the actual truth.

"Sorry to hear that but I wonder where you came from the next town from here is a good ten-day hike and I know there aren't any houses around the road?"

"My dad and I lived off the wilderness and didn't interact with people at all."

"So you lived off the wilderness. It's rare to find people who only live in the wild. Tell me kid do you know about money."

"No, I don't know what this money thing is."

"Well, it's what people use to get anything they need. Tell me do you know how to count?"

"I know how to count but how do I get this money?"

"You get it by doing jobs. then you get an amount for your work. then you spend can spend it on whatever you want as long as you have that amount."

"And how do I get a job"

"Well since you want to fight strong people and get a job I would recommend a guild for you."

"So wich guild do you think is the strongest?"

"Well I'm not sure but I would recommend fairy tail guild. I have heard their ace is one of the potential wizard saints and they also have a saint as there master. A wizard saint is one of the strongest people on the content by the way."

"Okay so how do I go to this place?"

"Well you can take the train or you could walk there. But it's a 30-day hike."

"Well just point me in the direction of it."

"It's that way northwest."

"Okay thanks old man."

* * *

Natsu after traveling for a week has made it magnolia. Getting in the city he asked a local where he could find the guild. After thanking the person Natsu made it to the front doors of the guild.

Walking in Natsu noticed the highest power was coming from the old man in a jester outfit on the bar. Deciding that he was the master Natsu walked up to him. "Hey gramps could I fight you?"

"Hmm who are and why do you want to fight me."

"Well I'm Natsu and I want to fight you because you were the strongest person I sensed."

"Hey, pinky you can't just come in here and challenge gramps."

Natsu turned to look at a kid his age but he was naked. "This is none of your concern striper"

"What do you mean striper." Looking down gray saw what he meant. "Where are my clothes."

"How about this Natsu if you can beat Grey then I will think about fighting you."

"Okay, I'm going to guess grey is the stripper?"

"You would be right. Come on let's take this outside no point in ruining the guild."

Once they where outside natsu and grey with clothes on. Where facing each other. Many in the guild came out to watch the free fight and took bets. Many going to grey.  
"Okay, the only rules are no killing and no lethal moves. Got it." After seeing that both of them where ready he began the match "begin."

After a view minutes of neither of them moving grey decide to start. "Ice make: hammer" creating a hammer out of ice above natsu.

Seeing this natsu just lit his fist and caught the hammer melting it in a few seconds. looking across at grey he noticed a shocked expression. Getting irritated of this after a couple of minutes. Natsu decided to end it. He suddenly appeared in front of grey with a lit fist and punched him in the gut. sending him in a tree. walking towards the tree natsu noticed that grey was knocked out.

"So can we fight now gramps?"

That question forced Makorav and everyone out of there shock. "Well, I said I would give it a thought and I have decided not to."

"That's true. Well, what about the ace I heard that he was one of the strongest people in this country."

"Hmm you could fight gildarts but he won't be back for another month. How about you join our guild while you wait for him?"

"Sure I don't have anything to do anyway."

"walking back inside makarov grabbed the stamp and asked natsu where he wants the guild mark."

"I want it on my right bicep in red, please."

"Okay, everyone now that we have a new member lets party."

With that, they partied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, everyone now that we have a new member lets party."

With that, the guild started to party.

Natsu turned and headed to the bar. As he was making his way there a girl with blue hair came to him.

"Hey, your Natsu right. I think that's what you told the master."

"Yes, that is my name miss.."

"Ohh my name is levy Mcgarden. I'm going to introduce you to someone our age."

"Okay." Natsu followed her to a girl that was sitting alone.

"Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Hi, I'm Cana Alberona."

"So are we the only ones our age besides grey?"

"No there are others. There is the Strauss sibling. The oldest one is Mirajane, the next one is Elfman, the baby of the siblings is Lisanna, then there's Erza Scarlet, and finally Laxus Dreyar. He's a little older than us and is the master's grandson. But he's hardly around. The reason they're not here is that there on missions. Erza and Mira are rivals that constantly compete against each other. They had made a contest to see who could complete a mission faster. And Mira being the doting sister she is, took her siblings along. They should be back by tomorrow. Except for Laxus." said Cana

"Okay so there on missions. So how do I take one."

"You see that board over there." Natsu turning where Levy pointed nodded. "Well, you grab one and ask the master if you can take it."

"Well, I guess I will take one tomorrow. Actually, I need to ask gramps something. Do you know where he is." Natsu asked not seeing him anywhere.

"He's probably in his office. Just go up the stairs and knock but don't sit up there that is reserved for S class mages."

"Okay, thanks levy." Natsu started to head up the stairs. As he did he felt eyes on him. but they looked away when he knocked on the master's door.

"You can come in." He heard from the other side.

Walking into the master's office he noticed that it was pretty plain with a desk a couple of chairs and a few pictures around the room.

"What brings you into my office Natsu."

"I need to ask you, a few things gramps."

"Okay then ask away."

"Do you know of any recent dragon citings?"

"No there have not been reported ones for a few hundred years. Why the interest in dragons."

"Just for my own curiosity. But the main thing I came here for was to know if I could fight other wizard saints."

"No, you can't not because you aren't allowed to but they won't accept your challenge."

"Ohh well might as well wait for the Gildarts guy to show up."

"Was there anything else you needed Natsu."

"Can I build a house in the woods."

"Yes you can but it has to be at least a few miles away. You can go ask levy to take you to the guild library if you need help."

"Okay, then I will be going gramps." walking down the stairs he noticed levy was still sitting with Cana. Deciding that he might as well know where the library is so he could do research on where Sayla might be. He headed back to the table.

"Hey, Natsu how was your talk with the master."

"It was good I was wondering if you could take me to the guild library. The master said you know where it is."

"Well he's not wrong I'm one of the few people who use it. Come on"

Walking to a door in the back corner of the guild opened up to a staircase going down. Walking down the staircase we passed a locked door witch levy said was the bar storage and the second guild hall when the top one was being repaired if a guild fight got a little too destructive. continuing down to the second door was where the library was. Seeing that the staircase continued I decided to ask levy about it.

"Levy, what is down there?"

"Apparently it's the guild masters storage room but it's really far down since apparently, it holds magical artifacts that the first master owned."

"really do other people in the guild know."

"No only a few rare people since no one bothers to come down here anyway I don't tell them."

"Okay well, thanks levy."

"No problem since you are one of the few people who are actually interested in the guild's library. Bye now."

Walking inside and looking around Natsu was surprised to see many books about making shelters and homes. Going from a simple leaf tent too a two-story mansion. Never knowing what might happen on a mission Natsu decided that he might as well read about all the basic shelters and how to build regular homes. Reading till he got the basic concept of how to build the house and learning how to make multiple wilderness shelters. He walked out of the library and into the guild. Seeing that a majority of the people that where their earlier had already left. Walking out of the guild Natsu went to go look for a nice spot to build his home. Finding a nice pond Natsu decided to build his home next to it. He spent all night building his new home.

Natsu home had four rooms walking in was the kitchen. The kitchen had two doors going in other rooms. One in the back wall the other on the right wall. The right wall door leads to storage. The back door will be Natsu bedroom. The final room is a restroom connected to the storage and Natsu bedroom. The house has no furniture yet. But it has windows that have glass in them. Natsu got the glass by burning sand from the pond.

After finishing his home Natsu took a nap after noticing that the sun was starting to rise.

* * *

Natsu woke up on the floor that was to be his kitchen. looking outside the window he noticed that it was already the middle of the day. Seeing that he walked outside and headed to the pond. Since he didn't have a pole nor did he want to wait for that long Natsu decided to do it the go old fashion way. Walking in the pond he grabbed a fish by its tail and hoisted it up. Walking back to the shore he cooked and ate the fish.

After that, he went to the guild to see what kind of job they had for him to do tomorrow. Walking to the guild he heard the sounds of a fight going on inside. Opening the door he saw a girl that had red hair and was wearing armor fighting a girl with white hair and very little in clothing. He also noticed a boy and girl with the same color of white hair sitting next to Grey and Cana. He also noticed a guy that was blond with an eye scare leaning against a pillar. Coming to the conclusion that these where the people levy mentioned yesterday that were on mission. Making him remember the reason he came here. Ignoring the fight Natsu headed to the mission board and started looking for a job to do. While looking he suddenly felt something come at him. Without looking he put his hand out and caught what coming at him. What he felt was kinda weird to him so he squeezed it a little. "Ahh" is what he heard. Confused Natsu turned to see the redhead only this time in a literal sense. Looking were his hand was touching made him blush but he put her down after seeing that she was in the air still. Then he let go and turned back to the mission board.

He suddenly heard the white hair girl laughing and was suddenly flying up to the second level crashing into the tables that were up there. After a minute I get out of my daze and look around. I notice another board up here with missions that pay ten times more than the missions downstairs. I also notice that they have only the letter S on them while the ones downstairs had a letter from A to E. As I was getting up I noticed that gramps must have come to help me.

"Hey gramps how you doing."

"I'm doing fine. How are you doing though? I know females punch for the kill when they get grouped like that and the especially goes for Erza. And how was it."

Shaking my head after seeing his perverted grin."I'm fine just surprised that I didn't sense that punch though that might have been because I was distracted. BY the way gramps why do these missions have an S on them and why are there so many."

"I can see why you were distracted. But the reason these have an S on them is that they are only for S rank guild members. The reason there are so many is that we only have one active S class mage. Also Natsu you see how some of them have SS and SSS on them."

"Yeah"

"Well SS means that quest will probably take a decade to finish. While SSS will take a century. You see what I'm getting at."

"Yeah, I can see why there are many S rank requests. How do you become an S rank anyway."

"We hold a trial every year to select the next S class mage. The next trial will be held in a few months. Now come on your not supposed to be up here."

"Okay."

As Natsu was walking down the stairs he noticed that Erza was at the bottom of the stairs glaring daggers at him with a blush still on her.

"Sorry," I said when I passed her and continued to walk towards the mission board. I felt her hand coming towards me and I side stepped it. "Need something," I asked her.

"Yes, I want to know who you are and what are you doing here."

"Well I'm a new member and this is the guild hall." Then I continued my walk to the board.

"That doesn't explain who you are."

"You know if you want to know someone's name you say yours first. But I'll bite I'm Natsu Dragneel. And who are you, my fair lady."

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I was rude earlier you may hit me."

"Okay." I walked up to her and flicked her forehead.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." Turning and heading to the board. As I look around I noticed that people were shocked at what I did. Except for Mira, I think she just kept on laughing. Till she was hit with a chair by Erza and they started at it again snapping everyone out of there shock.

At the board, I see the mission I was going to pick was still there. 'Take out a pack of Vulcans' That was not too far from Magnolia. the reward was 35,00 jews. Taking the mission I go to gramps. "Hey gramps I'm going on this mission."

"Okay, Natsu just be careful and report to me when you finish it."

"Okay." With that Natsu headed out on his first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving around the general area of where the Vulcans were meant to be. I find the pack with around 10 Vulcans hanging around a cave. I also smell 17 more inside the cave with the scent of a person and blood on the inside.

Fearing that I might be too late to help the person on the inside I decide not to play around. I rush at the Vulcans making them notice me. One of the Vulcans screamed inside the cave making the Vulcans inside the cave come out.

Seeing them gather at the front of the cave I breathe and unleashed "Phoenix slayer: Screach." A wide wave of flames came out a few burning trees and the Volcans. The majority of the Vulcans where chared. The few that where left were quickly knocked out by swift fire punches and kicks.

Rushing inside the cave I see a female on the ground naked and with a puddle of blood under her. Going to her I see her lifeless eyes making me fear for the worse. Checking her pulse makes my fears come to fruition. Closing her eyes I look around the cave to see if I could cover her with anything. Seeing a couple of hammocks around I break one and cover her. I then pick her up and carry her outside the cave.

Seeing that some of the Vulcans were still alive I put her down a little bit away from the Vulcans and burn them till they were nothing but ash.

I then carried her bridal style back to Magnolia. Where some gate guards saw me and came to me.

"Hello, their son is that what I think it is." pointing towards the wrap.

"Yes I found her in a Vulcan cave but I was already too late."

"I see. Well, you can give her to us. We will make sure she is taken to her family. I will assume you are from the guild so you can go right on in."

"Okay." Handing her over to the guards. I headed back to the guild. Hardly anyone was inside the guild just gramps and a few people drinking.

Making my way towards the bar where Gramps was "Hey gramps."

"Ohh Natsu how did your mission go. No problems I hope."

"Actually I was hoping to tell you in private."

"Hmm okay then let's head to my office."

"Am I hearing right. The pinky has had a problem on his first mission."

"Shutup Grey I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Listen to Natsu Grey he has to tell the master what happened first. Or do you have a problem with that."

"No no Erza I'm fine."

"Come on Natsu lets head to my office."

They headed up and into the office.

"Well, Natsu what was the problem in your mission. Did you let a Vulcan escape."

"No, I killed the Vulcans. It's just that I found a girl inside there nest."

"I see now. Did you make it on time."

"No, I didn't."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Natsu. Did you bring the family some peace."'

"I hope I do but I don't know if she was from this town."

"Don't worry about it as long as you gave her to the guards they will sort it out."

"Okay then."

"Before I forget here's your reward." Pulling out a bag from his desk and giving it to Natsu.

"Do you always give the rewards here."

"No, usually you will meet the client and they will give you the reward. But if it's monster elimination around the city the guild will hand out the reward."

"Okay then. I probably won't be around the guild tomorrow."

"It's fine to take as much time as you want."

"It's not for that. I have to buy furniture and plumbing lacrima for my house."

"So you already bought a house?"

"No, I built one."

"That was fast."

"Yeah, it's a really simple house. See you, latter gramps." Walking out of the office and into a now empty guild. Going home and going to bed or floor in this case.

* * *

The next day.

"Where is Natsu I wanted to make fun of him for having a problem on his first mission."

"Grey that's not nice do you even know the mission he was on and what's your problem with Natsu"

"No Erza I don't know his mission and I definitely don't have a problem with Natsu."

"Grey just mad at Natsu for beating him without him really using his magic."

"Cana I thought we where friends."

"HA ha ha Natsu beat you without magic. What a loser."

"Mira stop making fun of Grey. But that is kind of disappointing to get beaten without him using magic. What kind of magic does he use anyway."

"Shut up tin can. Anyways what magic does he use."

"It's some type of fire magic. But it lit his fist on fire and didn't burn him. I tried to find out about his magic in the library but I couldn't find any clues of what it is."

"I will go ask the master if he knows."

"No need Erza I'm already here."

"When did you get here gramps."

"When Grey said Natsu had a problem. Grey the problem Natsu faced isn't on that should be made fun of. I don't want to hear about you talking about it. I'm clear."

"Yeah sure gramps."

"Okay then. Now you wanted to know Natsu magic."

"Yes, we do master do you happen to know it."

"Well Erza I don't know the specific magic but I can assume it's a form of lost magic."

"Lost magic. How come I have never heard or read about it."

"Well, Levy because as the name implies it's lost magic. Not many people know that much about these magic forms. The ones that do only know of one or a few certain types of these lost magic forms. Also, there a so few books that even mention lost magic that it wouldn't surprise me if you never find a book that mentions it.

"But how do you know that Natsu magic is a form of lost magic."

"Well, I know people that have magic that behaves similar to Natsu's. If you are really curious, go ask him."

"Do you know where he is master."

"He's probably shopping or is at his house that's somewhere in the woods."

"Or that pink headed loser is at the bar." Grey pointing at Natsu sitting at the bar drinking something.

"Okay, then I'll go ask him you guys just stay here."

"Hey, Natsu I was curious what type of magic you use."

"And why does the red knight want to know."

"Because curiosity killed the cat. So are you going to tell me or not."

"No, I won't tell you."

"Then how about we fight after all I'm stronger than Grey."

"Yes while you're stronger I don't really want to hurt a pretty maiden like yourself." Making her blush.

"But I insist that you fight me."

"How about this we go on a mission together tomorrow and you might get to see me use my magic."

"I am fine with this arrangement."

"It's a date then." Natsu drinking the last of his drink and walking out the guild.

"A date." Making Erza the blushing night. then started to walk back towards the table.

"So red what did Natsu say?"

"That we are to go on a mission tomorrow and that I might see his magic. I have to go prepare I'll see you guys later."

"I wonder what he said to make her a blushing mess."

* * *

Natsu headed into the guild carrying his travel pack and saw Erza sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Erza I'm sorry for not telling you what time we should have met. I hope you haven't been waiting for too long."

"No, I'm also responsible for not asking the time and no I haven't been waiting that long just around five minutes. I hope you don't mind but I already picked the mission."

"It's fine what was the mission you picked?"

"We have to go an eliminate a wyvern."

"Okay. Just a curious question what rank is it."

"It's an S rank Natsu." Said Makarov

"Ohh didn't you tell me that you need to be an S rank wizard to do one of these."

"Yes I did but I decided that since you beat Grey so easily without even using a magic spell that you are a high A rank maybe even a low S rank from what I saw. Erza here is also a High A rank wizard. You see there is a rule that the magic council put in place. If there are two high rank A wizards then they can do a Srank quest. This is mainly put in for guilds that don't have a lot of active S class mages. Normally I wouldn't ever allow this but I will make an exception this time."

"So you are putting us on this mission to test our skills?"

"Yes, this is to test you and Erza skills. I would have tested them earlier but since she can't get along with either Laxus or Mira. I was squared that there fighting would distract them and would get them killed on an S rank mission. You seem to at least get along with her from the interaction with her yesterday."

"So will we get promoted to S rank if we complete this mission?"

"No, you will still have to do the trial. But if you both complete the mission then I will allow you to take S quest mission if you go with each other."

"Sounds fine with me come on Erza we should already be going to the destination."

"Your right we should be going see you latter master."

Walking out of the guild Erza started to pull a cart full of luggage behind her.

"Erza why are you pulling that much luggage?"

"Because you never know what you will need on a mission."

"Okay, I get that but are you going to use all of it."

"No probably not all of it."

"Okay, then why don't you let go of the stuff that we won't need."

"Ther's a lot of stuff we probably don't need how about you say the things that we need."

"Well, fire starters, tents or sleeping bags, a canteen, string, a pan, a pot, spoons, knives, clothes, and health products you might need. Those are the essentials that you only need. If you were to bring all that stuff it may slow us down substantially."

"Yes, I see your point. let's go to fairy hills and drop off this stuff then."

"Okay."

Going into fairy hill the landlady allowed Natsu in after Erza saying he was there to help her prepare on there fist S rank mission.

"Okay, Erza so bring everything I said outside the guild."

"Okay here's everything we will need." She said pully one suitcase.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Ohh I carry them in my pocket dimension. Also, I forgot to mention but I was thinking that we could share a tent since you made a good point about a lot of stuff will slow us down."

"I'm okay as long as your okay with it. now let's get going we already wasted enough time."

"Yes let's head to the train station."

"Where exactly are we headed."

"To ruby village, it's a week hike from clover town which is a five-hour train ride from here."

"Okay then glad I told you to get rid of all that stuff."

"let's go we already wasted enough time."

They got the train tickets and boarded the train. Taking their seats Natsu snapped.

"Hey, Erza what was the pocket dimension you were talking about?"

"It's my magic but I'll only tell you if you tell me about yours."

"That's fine I was going to have to use it on this mission anyway if it's as dangerous as gramps was making it." The train suddenly lurched and started moving making Natsu dizzy.

Seeing his discomfort. "Are you okay."

"Well, I might as well say my magic since it's affecting me. I have multiple magics. The main one I use is fire dragon slaying magic you would have figured that one out since I would have to actually call out my attacks to damage a Wyvern. The magic gives me property's of a dragon and allows me to eat fire to regenerate my energy. It also makes me fireproof to most magical flames. This also gives dragon slayers enhanced senses making any dragon slayer have really bad motion sickness."

Shocked at that revelation it took a minute for her to get over it. "So I'm going to assume your other magics are like that and are rare? Anyway if your motion sickness is as bad as you say why don't you lay in my lap."

"No it would be worse but one of my magics is counteracting the worse. But I will still take your offer." Natsu moved over and laid in her lap. Surprising her by how hot he felt.

"So does dragon slayer magic also increase your temperature or is this the motion sickness." She asked concerned.

"No this is my natural temperature. This is one of the only sicknesses I can get. Anyway tell me about your magic and I will tell you my other magics."

"Well, I have two magics a requip and a slight telekinesis magics. The requip lets me pull armor and weapons from my pocket dimension. The telekinesis lets me move small objects and weapons."

"I see could you teach me how to requip?"

"Sure anyone can learn requip. But I'm going to assume that you can't teach me, fire dragon slaying magic."

"No, I can't but there are ways for you to be able but I don't know if they would work. Anyways the other magics that I have are a phoenix slayer magic and fire god slayer magic. the Phoenix lets me heal that's why I'm not as sick as I'm supposed to be. The god slaying is just extra power and also heals me but not as good as the Phoenix."

"I can't believe this Natsu how do you know all these magics."

"I can't tell you how I know the Phoenix or god but I can tell you that I actually learned from a dragon."

"So you actually learned from a dragon."

"Yes I did and before you ask you can't meet him he's already gone from old age."

"I'm sorry for your loss Natsu."

"Thank you. Before I forget I don't want you to tell anyone about my magic. Well, you can tell them about dragon slaying magic but not the others. There's no telling what people will do to get there hands in my magic."

"I see I will promise not to tell them about your magic. If you really don't want people to know then why did you tell me here and not in the wilderness?"

"Don't worry about the other passengers you see the Phoenix have a cool ability to put up a barrier. I put on up when we sat down."

"When did you put one up. You put it up when you snapped didn't you."

"Yes, that's when I did it. The barrier has multiple functions. The one I put up will not let a sound through and if they're watching our mouths they would be confused as to what we were trying to say."

"That must cost some bit of magic."

"Well you would think that but since I have a very large magic pool it cost me very little. You also saved me magic by inviting me to your lap making me minimize the area I need to cover so thank you."

"I can see now why you want to keep your magics a secret if this is one of the abilities."

"Yes. We should rest I want to try to get there as quickly as possible."

"Okay then."

* * *

Natsu woke up when he felt something in his hair. Opening his eyes he saw the smiling face of Erza.

"It's time to wake up Natsu."

"Thank you Erza. We should try to cover a lot of ground today."

"Yes, we should." Grabbing their stuff and eating in the town they started on the path towards the ruby village.

"Hey Erza how easy is requip to learn," Natsu asked a few miles out.

"Well, I'll say pretty easy. A lot of people who can use magic usually learn it."

"So you think you could teach me right now?"

"Sure go grab a stick."

"Okay got a stick."

"Now imagine putting that in your magic."

"Okay, here we go." Imagining what Erza said. Natsu suddenly didn't feel the weight of the stick anymore.

"That weird, how do I get the stick back."

"You have to think about your magic and you'll get images of what's inside it. If you want to pull something out you think about that item being pulled out."

"Ohh okay." Thinking about pulling the stick Natsu made a magic circle appear on his hand and the stick appeared.

"Now practice it a couple of times until you get the hang of it."

"Okay, I got it." Grabbing his travel pack Natsu put it in his pocket dimension. "Okay, Erza give me your suitcase."

"So that's the reason you wanted to lean it right now?" Erza asked while handing the suitcase to Natsu.

"Yeah, that way we can run without worrying about damaging anything." Putting the suitcase in the pocket dimension.

"That was a pretty smart plan if I was with anyone else we would have had to carry the suitcase all the way there or more likely the cart."

"Well from what I've seen from the guild gramps or Levy could have come up with the plan," Natsu said looking forward not noticing the dark glare Erza gave when he said, Levy.

"How did you come to that assessment Natsu," Erza said in a sweet voice. Making the hairs on Natsu neck stand up."

"Well, gramps, because you can't be someone in charge without making plans and Levy, seems very smart from the few times I talked to her. Those are the only reasons why I said those two."

"Yes, I can see your reasoning."

"How about we start running you can set our pace."

"You're right we wasted enough time let's go."


End file.
